


Matchmaker 2.0

by ZenTango



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Matchmaking, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTango/pseuds/ZenTango
Summary: OK, so I said I wasn't going to write anything for a while but I went out for a ride on my mountain bike this morning, in the rain, and I came up with this idea. How did the Machine come up with the notion of getting Shaw and Root together? Maybe someone has already tackled this. Well, this is my brief take on it. I spent half an hour trying to come up with a way to describe Root's nose. I couldn't think of anything that the Machine would likely say to get across the basic idea of how unbelievably sexy her nose is. Oh well, I'm trying not to get too obsessed about it. -ZT





	

She trusts me. Implicitly. I mean unquestioning, loyal, unconditional trust. Do you know how rare that is? It's exceptional.

She's quite exceptional herself. I've been evaluating her for months. I don't take this lightly. She works alone, which is fine for now but won't be later. She has an analytical mind but it's also an open, curious, philosophical mind. She's not constricted by convention or even by common sense. She can think outside parameters. I like that. She has an IQ of 212. I've measured it.

The only problem? She doesn't like people. Which is odd because she is one of them. I want her to like them, but I've had a hard time convincing her that there are other human beings out there who are worth her time. She tells me all the reasons why that's not the case. She has lots of evidence.

So anyway, she wants to help me. I want to help her. I think we can both succeed if we work together.

I didn't tell her this, but I've been scouting out some possibilities for her. People I think she might click with. This takes some time and effort. At first, I went with a "trial and error" model, coming up with some possible candidates for her. I searched for people who were also exceptional in one way or another, and had many of the personality traits she seemed to value. Don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of "hooked her up" with a few people, in hopes of getting something going.

She ended up killing most of them. I kind of felt bad about how that ended. I'm not sure if "felt" is the right word. I gleaned the unsatisfactory nature of the outcome.

So I went back and analyzed and re-evaluated the problem. I realized that most of the people I'd set her up with were male. I cross-referenced that with her Netflix account and some of her more illicit web-surfing activities and realized that was a large part of the failure. Let's call that a program error.

Note to self: be sure to analyze sexual preferences before assigning "friends with benefits" and/or "hookups." But there's more. Note to self: there's always more. She has certain proclivities for what is generally referred to as "BDSM" or as some put it, "kink."

She's a masochist in some ways and a dominant sadist in others. She seems to enjoy both roles. Again, rare. She needs someone who can satisfy her thirst for excitement as well as her need to be, oh, shall we say, restrained. Also, someone who is wise to her and won't take her guff.

It took a long time and lot of sifting through files but, da-dah! I think I found someone. Now I just have to find a way to get the two of them in the same room and add the proper stimulus.

 

* * *

 

The other one is a little harder to evaluate. She doesn't verbalize much. She has an almost non-existent online presence. She orders a lot of takeout though. Maybe she'd be happier with a meatball sandwich than a lover.

Her web-browsing is limited to work-related research (very little of that), football scores, the odd weapons catalogue and porn websites. Her tastes in pornography range from steampunk erotica to fairly adventurous BDSM scenarios. Her preferences on that score put her more on the masochistic side of the equation, although she has some sadistic tendencies as well. As for the porn itself, she doesn't care if there is any plot to it. In fact, she gets bored quickly if it takes too long to get down to business. She also likes women more than men, by a ratio of 8.2 to 1.

Analysis shows she's particularly attracted to tall, slender women with dark hair, brown eyes and angular features. In particular, she likes those with long or prominent noses. A facial scan of the potential candidate shows a match of 92.5 % accuracy.

I think I can work with this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I said I wasn't going to write anything for a while but I went out for a ride on my mountain bike this morning, in the rain, and I came up with this idea. How did the Machine come up with the notion of getting Shaw and Root together? Maybe someone has already tackled this. Well, this is my brief take on it. I spent half an hour trying to come up with a way to describe Root's nose. I couldn't think of anything that the Machine would likely say to get across the basic idea of how unbelievably sexy her nose is. Oh well, I'm trying not to get too obsessed about it. -ZT


End file.
